


The Corner of the Mattress that you Stole

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Series: I can't Stop [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Positions, Falling In Love, Law is Happy, Luffy is a tease, Luffy is also Happy, M/M, Shower Sex (realistic), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: “At least make it to the bed Luffy-ya.” Law chuckled hoarsely and bit back a moan when Luffy thrust forward to answer his teasing.“Too far away.”





	The Corner of the Mattress that you Stole

Law could get used to this feeling.

It was dangerously addictive, waking up tangled in rubber limbs- because Luffy slept with no dignity whatsoever. He was sprawled out all over the mattress with one leg thrown off the bed, one arm beside Law's head, and the other wrapped randomly around his thigh. Law’s body was forced to contort oddly because of this, and he couldn't help but laugh even if his leg muscles were protesting the odd position.

Luffy mumbled incoherently into his shoulder, and then snuggled closer. Law sighed when he felt the wet spot on his shoulder, but his expression was fond as he looked down at the drooling pirate captain attached to him. He absently reached out to run a hand through Luffy’s hair, which caused the man to stir and slowly open his eyes.

“You need a shower Luffy-ya.”

Luffy groaned in dismay even if he was only half awake, and then glared weakly up at him, “I hate baths.” He then defiantly hid his face back into Law’s shoulder, and refused to be moved. Law let out another sigh, but didn't bother to waste his energy arguing so early in the morning. Instead, he purposefully began to untangle himself from Luffy’s limbs, ignoring Luffy’s loud whines as he clung to him like the world's most stubborn octopus. In the end though, Luffy failed to keep his heat source secured, and Law triumphantly stumbled his way into the bathroom.

After relieving himself, Law found himself drowsily deciding to go ahead and get his morning routine over with as he washed his hands and splashed water on his face to help wake himself up. After all, they would be reaching Zou soon, if nothing went wrong at least. Despite the lack of proper navigation skills onboard, Law had calculated that they would reach the walking island within a few hours- probably around midday. Law let out a loud yawn, and ignored Luffy’s continuous whining as he began to brush his teeth.

Law stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, and couldn't help but frown at the sight of his messy hair. It looked like Luffy wasn’t the only one in need of a bath, and Law grimaced at the thought.

While Law didn't necessarily like baths either, he _did_ like being hygienic and clean. And so, Law glanced over at the showerhead that was positioned in a closed off section of the room, and he couldn’t help but feel pretty damn lucky. Bartolomew was a fellow devil fruit user, and so he also had to deal with the annoyance of having to bathe while dealing with the devil fruit’s crippling weakness. As a result, he had installed a wonderful shower in place of the usual tub most saw in a Pirate Captain’s quarters. On Law’s submarine there were multiple places to take quick and efficient showers, and though a few bathrooms had tubs, Law had never felt the need to use them because he didn’t particularly see the appeal in bathing with Penguin or Shachi.

Shaking off these inner musings, Law was quick to decide that he was ready to feel clean again, and walked back into their bedroom in order to get the soap from his bag. While there was already soap in the bathroom, Law felt uncomfortable at the thought of using it after someone he didn't particularly like or know, and he already had some soap in his bag so what was the point in doing something that he wasn’t comfortable with? Law gave a casual glance toward the bed, and he smiled at the sight of the cocoon that Luffy had built while he was gone. He was no longer whining, though Law could just make out his whispered complaints.

“Stupid Torao.”

Law grinned and began to unzip his pants. Luffy peered out of his cocoon in order to investigate the noise, and as he watched Law pull down his pants, Law found himself pausing at the feeling of Luffy’s eyes on his ass.

Slowly, cautiously, Law finished pulling them off, and purposefully bent over far enough for Luffy to let out an appreciative sigh.

Law swallowed thickly, and was suddenly extremely aware of the fact that he was planning on stripping in front of Luffy and then taking a very hot and very wet shower- alone.

And maybe Law needed to rethink this plan, because now that Law thought about it, Luffy needed a shower too. And showering together was the smart thing to do- after all, it would conserve their water supply. And Luffy probably wouldn't take a shower unless someone else was with him, and Law was obviously the logical choice if they were to pick someone.

And if Law was just realizing how incredibly horny he was, well, that was completely irrelevant.

Even if it _had_ been several days since Luffy had first fucked him. They had been teasing each other quite a bit, but unfortunately, they had not had the opportunity to act further on their desires. It had been frustrating, but they had been too busy defending the ship from both the weather and attackers, and at the end of the day they never had the energy, and usually ending up passing out from sheer exhaustion.

But this morning was different. Law was rested, and by the lack of sunlight coming in through the window, it would be another hour or so until breakfast was ready. The ship wasn't in peril, and it could survive an hour or two without them. _It better_ at least, because Law was desperately wanting to get fucked at this point.

“Hey Luffy-ya, would you like to take a shower with me? Just to get it over with?”

“... eh?”

Luffy’s eyes went wide at the wicked smile that grew across Law’s lips. Law began to unbutton his shirt, and he knew that his boxers were already beginning to tent just from sheer anticipation.

“ _Yes_. I’ve never had shower sex before Luffy-ya, and I find myself suddenly extremely curious about it.”

Luffy blinked sluggishly, his brain still a little foggy, but within seconds he was struggling to get out of the covers and twice as awake. Luffy was all for taking a bath if he was going to be able to feel that pleasure again- he had been eager for another round ever since their first time several days ago.

When Law stripped off his shirt, Luffy found himself smiling at the sight of his tattoos. While his arm was still bandaged, the rest of his body had fully recovered, and last night he had finally been able to remove his chest bandages.

Law grinned at Luffy’s enthusiastic stripping, and grabbed the bottle of lotion from his bag along with the soap. Luffy carelessly threw his shorts over his shoulder and snagged Law’s hand in order to drag the chucking surgeon into the bathroom.

But what followed this happy scene was a Series of Unfortunate Events that even Madam Shyarly could not have predicted. It had started out innocently enough even if the shower was a bit small; Law had made sure to thoroughly wash Luffy’s hair after the man had asked him to so sweetly, but after this moment, things went downhill incredibly fast.

The soap had made the tiles precarious, and Luffy’s single minded determination to fuck him against the wall had lead them to the Incident, which included lots of flailing limbs and slipping on wet tiles. Luffy was laughing like it was all a big game and he was having the time of his life, while Law cursed Luffy’s name, yelled insults, and even grabbed his face to use it as a cushion when his head almost hit the edge of the sink. “How the fuck did we end up over here?!”

“I don’t know, but this is fun Torao!”

“FUCK YOU MUGIWARA!”

Luffy laughed at Torao’s furious expression, unable to feel the discomfort of their tangled positions on the floor, and then proceeded to take advantage of being on top of the irate pirate captain. Luffy shifted so that he was able to bend Law’s legs back until he was uncomfortably folded in half, and his smile was the ultimate tease, “Of course I’ll fuck you Torao~ You didn’t even have to ask.”

Law froze, and then his face went pale. His legs were on Luffy’s shoulders, and when Luffy shifted once more, Law felt his entire lower body lift off of the ground. He was being balanced on his shoulders and neck, which was not only extremely uncomfortable, it also made him feel far too vulnerable for his liking. Law swallowed thickly, “Luffy, please tell me you aren't planning on me staying in this position.”

Luffy grinned cheekily down at him, “Hmmm, depends.”

Law grit his teeth together, “There is no ‘depends’ about it, you fucking-”

“On whether or not we enjoy this.” Luffy was looking down at him as if he were a piece of meat, and while it was a little flattering, it did nothing to help Law relax. The shower continued to run in the background, and filled the room with steam.

Luffy’s arm stretched out to retrieve the lotion bottle from where it had fallen, and he eagerly began to coat his fingers, “Neh Torao, are you sure-”

“Yes I am fucking sure that water won’t be enough!”

Luffy pouted, but didn’t ask him to elaborate. Law made a small noise when the first finger thrust into him, and Luffy’s eyes dilated as he began to pant in the warm air.

The angle was horribly awkward for Law, but he had to admit that it was also strangely nice, because with each thrust his body was being pushed lower. He could literally feel himself being folded in half, and that finger was reaching deeper and deeper, and Law’s body felt incredibly warm and pliable.

Luffy hadn’t forgotten Law’s discomfort from last time, and so this time, he kept his pace slow. It was a torturous pleasure, Luffy going slow. Law began to make desperate noises, eager for the speed from last time, but Luffy apparently didn’t understand what he was trying to communicate, because instead he began to tease his hole with another finger. It teased his rim but didn’t breach him, and Law was irritated to find out that he had no leverage in this position. He tried to push up, tried to force the finger inside of him, and whimpered when he found that he couldn’t.

Luffy was staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his face, and then the second finger was inside him and they were pumping in and out of him faster and faster with each thrust. Law’s eyes went wide as he began to whine eagerly, and Luffy moaned.

“ **Torao-** ”

A third finger, and Law decided that he loved the feeling of being folded in half- loved the feeling of every thrust forcing his body to bend.

“Do you have any idea how you _look_ right now?”

Torao felt dizzy from the pleasure, his eyes were half lidded and trying to close. He opened them at Luffy’s comment, and looked up at him with glazed eyes.

**“Fuck.”**

Law was looking at him like that again, with those _eyes_ as he panted for breath. His chest was bandage free and displayed beautifully. His whole body was flushed and his tattoos stood out, begging for attention, and Luffy’s mouth watered at the thought.

Law was disappointed to find that while this position felt wonderful, it was also horrible at the same time- the blood that was rushing to Law’s brain helped add to the pleasure wrecking his body, but his neck was starting to ache.

Slowly but surely, while he knew that he enjoyed the feeling of being bent in half, the pain in his neck slowly overcame the pleasure of Luffy’s fingers. Law soon grew fed up with the position and began to squirm. He nudged Luffy’s face with his knee in order to get his attention and stop those wonderfully addicting fingers, and it worked because Luffy paused, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, “Tor-”

Law was able to unbalance Luffy in that moment of hesitation- his knees were bent over Luffy’s shoulders and he so when he arched his back and pushed all the weight he could into his legs, he was able to topple Luffy. Law smirked down at Luffy’s dazed expression, because now he was the one on top, and he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Luffy-ya,” Law slid down Luffy’s body and then leaned down for a kiss, lazily stroking his tongue with his own and stealing Luffy’s breath, “I want to _ride_ you.”

Luffy’s eyes went wide, and he gaped up at him as Torao sat up properly. He was perfectly positioned in Luffy’s lap, his cock sliding between his ass cheeks, and then Law’s hips began to rock back and forth. Luffy hands reached for him instinctively, and soon they were gripping him almost painfully. Luffy was looking up at him as if he could not believe that he was real- as if he were some kind of mirage that he had to hold on to or he would disappear, and it made Law feel like he was the most desirable thing on the planet. He was in absolute control over whether or not to give Luffy the pleasure that he was seeking, and it was a heady feeling- it was a _powerful_ feeling, and Law was addicted in seconds.

Luffy’s hands slid over Law’s sides which caused him to let out a shaky sigh, and Luffy watched him with eyes that didn't want to forget a single detail. Law’s beautiful legs were spread so _wide_ as Law towered over him; he was balanced on his knees with his hands on Luffy’s thighs, and his eyes burned gold as he began to bounce as he rocked. Luffy moaned at how deliciously wet and warm everything felt. They were both still dripping wet from their disaster of a shower, and Luffy had used so much lotion that he wouldn't be surprised if they were out at this point.

Then Law’s fingers were around his dick, stroking up and down before guiding the tip to his entrance. Luffy shouted at the motion, flailing a bit as his hips tried to thrust up.

Law was merciless, and lifted his hips just out of reach. The tip of Luffy’s dick left that scorching wet and wonderful heat and he was whimpering, reaching _pleading_ -

Law laughed breathlessly, and then his hand was once again around him and guiding him, _“You_ were the one who wanted to go slow, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy growled at him, and Law chuckled at the sound. Luffy’s face was a strange mixture of pleasure and irritation, but then his eyes brightened when he suddenly _had an idea_.

Law did not like that look, and was quick to distract him by rocking his hips, and he slowly took more and more of Luffy into him.

They both moaned at the feeling, and soon Law was twisting his hips and bouncing as fast as he could, whimpering and moaning, and then leaning down to kiss Luffy as he continued to move his hips. He wanted to feel Luffy’s tongue fucking his throat too, and his eyes actually rolled back in pleasure when Luffy complied.

And then Luffy’s hands were on his ass, and his hips began to thrust up rapidly, quick, and wonderfully. Law broke their kiss and screamed at the feeling, his back arching and his movements eager as he chased after the unbelievable pleasure. The angle and depth of Luffy’s thrusts were absolutely divine, and Law had never felt pleasure like this before in his life. It made him feel as if he was losing his mind, and he continued to let out breathy screams that he refused to acknowledge sounded more like squeals, but it was fast and perfect and everything was so wet and-

Luffy sat up, and began to suck on his neck like it was the most delicious thing he had ever had in his mouth, and he was moaning into Law’s skin as he continued to bounce in his lap. His hands were bruising, and Law was just far gone enough to like the idea of having bruises in the shape of his hands.

Luffy continued to suck and bite, and Law moaned, tilting his head back to give him better access even as he himself began tilting backwards. Luffy took advantage of his arched back and leaned forward, and Law almost fell right out of Luffy’s lap. He scrambled to hold on as Luffy shakily stood up, and then they both collapsed into the bathroom counter.

Law let out a shaky sigh as he adjusted to the sudden change in position, though now that he was off of his knees he noticed that they had begun to get a bit sore from balancing on the tile. It was at times like this that Law envied Luffy’s rubber body, and how it was immune to such basic discomforts, because even now he shifted uncomfortably because he was curled into a ball. His back was against the mirror, his hips were off the counter, and Luffy was curled over him and bending his legs into the air.

“At least make it to the bed Luffy-ya.” Law chuckled hoarsely and bit back a moan when Luffy thrust forward to answer his teasing.

“Too far away.”

Law mewed, and grabbed Luffy’s hair for something to hold on to because Luffy was bending him further in half in order to suck on the tattoos on his chest. Law had to admit that while he knew that his back was going to hate him after this, his toes were curling in pleasure at the feeling on once again being folded in half, even if it was in a different way.

Luffy’s tongue and teeth were exploring his chest, something that he had not been able to do last time, and so it wasn’t a surprise when he found his nipples. Law began panting for air, whining with each sharp exhale as Luffy sucked on them and ran his tongue over their pebbled peaks. Law had never thought that he was particularly sensitive there, but when Luffy suddenly picked up the pace of his hips while at the same time biting down, Law found himself once again screaming- only this time he was able to form Luffy’s name.

Luffy made a satisfied noise, and teasingly ran his canines over his sensitive flesh. He bit down and sucked wherever he pleased, and eagerly doubled his efforts whenever he pulled a pleasant reaction from Law, who was currently clawing at his back and moaning like a whore.

Luffy lifted his mouth from Law’s skin with a filthy pop that had Law squirming and whimpering for more as Luffy lifted his head in order to see Law’s face.

Law looked utterly and thoroughly fucked. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, and he was panting out of kiss-bruised lips while making noises that had Luffy moving his hips even faster just to hear more.

Law weakly grabbed at his hair and dragged him up for a kiss, his tongue running along his as he tempted Luffy’s tongue into his mouth. Luffy loved running his tongue up and down Law’s throat, because Law always went absolutely insane whenever he did. The feeling of Law’s throat swallowing around his tongue also felt utterly amazing, and Law sucked with extreme enthusiasm, and ran his own tongue along its sensitive underside and didn’t give a damn when saliva began to drip down his chin.

Luffy pulled back when he began to get lightheaded from the lack of air. He had not yet mastered the art of breathing through his nose while kissing, but he was an eager student that Law was more then happy to teach. Luffy’s hips began to slow their rhythm much to Law’s annoyance. But to make up for it, each thrust was twice as hard as they had been before, and each one had his entire body rocking back into the mirror and his nerves singing in praise.

Law began to continuously moan at the slow torture, and Luffy grinned down at him with a smile that was half feral and half smug. Law gave him a weak glare that was completely unconvincing considering the utter bliss on his face. Luffy changed the angle of his hips, and moaned when Law’s insides clutched him like a vice.

Law almost came in that moment, and the only thing that stopped him was the startling pain of his head slamming back into the mirror.

“ **Fucking shit!** ”

Luffy startled at his sudden shout, “Torao-!?”

Law snarled, _“I was so close Mugiwara-ya_ , fucking mirror, **damn it.”** Law banged his head vindictively against the mirror that had robbed him of his orgasm, because something this _stupid_ was what had kept it from happening. In fact, Law was just irritated enough to say Luffy’s old nickname in place of the new one he preferred, and he was surprised to see the look of irritation on Luffy’s face in response to his mindless complaint.

Luffy scowled down at him, and suddenly pulled away. Law let out a desperate whine when Luffy’s dick slipped out of him, and his legs were left to fall and hover awkwardly over the floor without Luffy’s hands to support them. Law slowly began to sit up on the counter, and ran a shaky hand through his hair as he caught his breath. His body was sore and so was his ass, but he was so hard that he didn't particularly care at the moment. His legs remained spread wide, an open invitation that Luffy was pretending he didn't care about. Luffy frowned at Torao and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest, even as he began to inch toward him.

“You know I hate it when you call me Mugiwara, Torao.” Luffy was trying to look angry, but it was fairly obvious that he was pouting, and Law couldn't stop himself from scoffing gently and smiling at Luffy’s puffed out cheeks and annoyed noises.

“ _Toraooo!”_

“I know, I know- I’m sorry.” Law tried to contain his chuckles, and then reached out to gesture for Luffy to come back. Luffy continued to frown, but his eyes darted down to Law’s spread legs with obvious longing on his face. He inched closer.

Law’s smile was soft and enticing, “ _Luffy-ya._ ”

Now Luffy was almost within arm's reach, and Law felt like a spider trying to lure in a fly. It was darkly amusing.

“How about I only call you that when I’m actually mad at _you_ , hmmm?” Luffy shuffled his feet, and then uncrossed his arms in order to run his hands up Law’s thighs. Law sighed at the feeling, and reached out to curl his hand around Luffy’s neck to draw him into a kiss. It was slow, wet, and obscene. Luffy moved back in between his thighs, and Law triumphantly wrapped his legs around Luffy’s waist, “Sound good?”

“Yeah.” And then Luffy’s dick was running along the line of his ass, and they both moaned when he was finally back inside of him. But before they could pick up where they had left off, Luffy surprised Law by grabbing his ass and pulling him right off of the counter. Law’s eyes went wide and he let out a startled yelp, and for one terrifying second, he was absolutely certain that Luffy was going to drop him.

Maybe it was because Torao was a relatively tall man, especially in comparison to Luffy, who happened to be quite short for his age. Or maybe it was because Luffy always seemed so childish and carefree, but whatever the reason was, Law’s stomach clenched in pure desire when Luffy was able to hold him on his dick with no apparent effort at all. It made Law’s insides feel so hot, and then Luffy used his grip to bounce Law on his dick even as he began to walk them out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

Law was making an ungodly amount of noise, he was moaning and keening, and using Luffy’s shoulders as leverage in order to bounce even faster because the gravity alone felt _incredible_. Law’s eyes were wide and unseeing as he felt Luffy’s dick slide so deep inside that he knew he would be feeling him for _days_.

Law never wanted it to stop, and _god_ , Luffy was holding him up as if he weighed nothing at **_all_ ** -

“Luffy- ah- Luffy~” Law’s smile was empty and deranged as he panted for breath, and then Luffy moved to lay him across the bed.

_“Noooooo”_

Luffy chuckled at Law’s whine, and ignored his feeble protests. He unwound Law’s arms from around his neck and pressed kisses into his wrists just because he could, and then he laid Law on the edge of a bed that wasn't even theirs.

Law’s legs were so long that they should have been hanging off of the edge of the bed, but his thighs were in Luffy’s hands as Luffy pushed him up the mattress gently, and he held them comfortably aloft as he massaged the flesh in his hands. He leaned down and kneeled between Law’s spread legs, and Luffy opened his mouth to comment on how cute Torao looked when he was pouting, but quickly forgot what he was going to say when Law wrapped a hand around his dick in a teasing hold. Law was still pouting, but Luffy’s enthusiastic reaction to his teasing had him smiling again, even if he was trying to hide it.

“So, how do you want me Luffy-ya?” Law asked, his thoughts lazy and content because Luffy was just, really being _sweet_ to him today. He wondered if there was something that he would like from him, just like Law had been craving to ride him. Whatever Luffy asked for, Law would do his best to accommodate, because honestly? Law was feeling way to content to care about anything but making Luffy feel just as good.

“Hmm?” Luffy’s eyes were glazed and his expression was distracted as his hands began to wander. Luffy ran his fingers up and down Law’s legs, taking special pleasure in massaging the soft parts of his upper thighs. He sighed happily, and his eyes closed as he began to explore the black curves of Law’s chest tattoo with his tongue, and then Luffy sucked hickies into his skin whenever Law’s breath began to hitch.

Law’s hand came up to Luffy’s head, but he wasn’t sure it it was to encourage the action or to grab his attention.

“Luffy- _fuck_ \- **_Luffy_ ** -”

Law’s legs wrapped around Luffy’s waist and he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking against him, because Luffy’s dick was running teasingly across the line of his ass again: up and down, the tip teasing his entrance but never breaching it, and the wet friction was driving Law insane.

“You are a fucking _tease,_ Luffy-ya.” Law moaned and squirmed deliciously, and Luffy nipped at him playfully with his teeth in response.

“Neh Torao?”

“Yeah?”

Luffy’s wicked smile was hidden against Law’s skin, and Law would never admit to _anyone_ that he might have shouted when Luffy was suddenly **_there,_ ** buried to the hilt inside of him and in an instant he was full again. His stomach clenched in absolute pleasure.

“Have I earned it yet, Torao?”

Law moaned, only half listening as Luffy sucked a deep hickey into the curve of his neck.

“Luffy-”

“I’m your King.”

A sharp snap of his hips emphasized this claim, and then Luffy leaned back so that he was looking directly into Law’s dazed eyes with his own eyes black enough to seem feral.

“One day I am going to make you say it.”

The pace of his hips was delicious, and he even gave a little roll on his next thrust that had Law keening for more, his his arms weakly grabbing at Luffy shoulders for purchase.

**“Say it.”**

One of Law’s legs was gently placed to rest on the bed, His knee bent to hang over the edge of the mattress, and his hips were tilted so Luffy could curl Law’s other leg around his waist. Luffy looked absolutely riveted at this new position. He was straddling Law’s right leg while Law’s left was curled around him, and Luffy couldn’t help but drink in the sight in front of him. His eyes took in every curve of Law’s body like he was the most gorgeous thing ever created, and Law could do nothing but blush and moan, because while he had never felt particularly modest about his body, this blatant staring was a bit unnerving. He couldn’t help but feel a doubt in the back of his mind that Luffy would see something that he wouldn’t like- because Law’s body was spread and bared, and open for intense scrutiny. Law was all too aware of the imperfections on his body, the scars old and new, and while he knew objectively that Luffy wouldn’t care about them, he couldn’t stop himself from worrying.

It was an instinctual worry, and Law knew that it was stupid, but he still couldn’t help but feel relieved at Luffy’s whispered praises.

_“Beautiful.”_

Luffy continued to lazily roll his hips, his eyes half lidded as his hand ran reverently across Law's hip and ribs. He seemed to have forgotten everything else in face of what he was seeing, and Law smiled weakly when Luffy began murmuring compliments into his skin. His body felt warm and boneless in response to every word that came out of his mouth.

_Gorgeous. Sinful. Too good to be real, you better be real Torao!_

Law sighed happily, and curled a hand around Luffy’s neck in order to pull him into a kiss. He rolled his hips up to demand a faster pace, because even if Law didn’t want it to, this haze of pleasure was coming to an end.

But afterwards Luffy would still look at him, at the fading scars on his neck and ribcage and at the hickies that he had sucked into his skin, and he would call him beautiful. Because he was Luffy’s and Luffy was **his.**

The smile that Law gave Luffy was absolutely perfect, and he couldn’t help but think to himself that he never wanted to stop feeling like this.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The support that you guys have been giving me, has been unbelievable. I was worried that you wouldn't like the last Part in my series, but you guys blew me out of the water because you guys loved it.  
> Thank you. Thank you so much, I honestly cannot express in words what your kind comments and compliments have done for me.  
> You guys have made me so incredibly happy. I think it might even show in my writing, because I find that as I write, I want to capture just how relaxed, happy, and comfortable the characters are. 
> 
> This is the last Part before Zou, and I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. This is one of the last times that Luffy and Law will be able to just relax and be together without the outside world interfering, so I couldn't help but make it long and happy.  
> I'm looking foreword to hearing what you guys have to say, and I hope that I can continue to met your expectations of me! :)


End file.
